Kiss Me Before I Wake Up twilight
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: i wanted to write my own short story of bella and edward's first kiss. and it is late. they have been dating for 3 weeks, though she wishes things could go farther than she sees he wants to go.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight. stephenie meyer does. i am just using her charaters, just to make a twist in the two little love birds. plz read.**

"Kiss Me Before I wake up"

Bella's Pov

"Have you ever wondered what it was like? Just to sit and let things fall easily?" I asked Edward. We were in my room. That one tiny room of mine, on this tiny twin bed I lay beside Edward on. I was too afraid of him walking out on me tonight. We have been together for nearly 8 weeks, and he hasn't kissed me. Nor I kiss him. I look at his lips, and I wonder if he wants to lay them on mine as much as I want him to. Is it the same for him as it is for me? I do not know. But though I do wish to know.

"I've never given much thought. Though I do wonder… well now that you've mentioned it." He stopped. Just a small pause before speaking what he says now. "My family are going hunting tomorrow." Oh. Right. He has to leave. Does he? He never mentioned it until now.

"Your family. Meaning including you. Yes." I didn't want him to leave. Though it has been about a week since the last trip. Though it confuses me. He goes every 2 weeks.

"I don't mean my family and myself. I mean just my family." That shocked me. I could feel my mouth open. Then a line crease right before my eyes. Right snap in the middle. Giving affect that I was not only confused, but also flabbergasted. I was shocked. He always went with his family. Why the change now?

"I…I don't understand. Do you mind explaining?"

"Not at all love." He paused to think. But just a moment. Too soon for me to ask him to carry on. To soon to even think about why he stopped to think. Just before reciting his next wordings of choice. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us?"

"Edward, you know you don't eat. What's the point?" I said then asked him. Now I was astonished. Buried with confusion.

"Yes I know that. But you do eat. That's all the reasoning in this. Though you didn't answer me." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. Leaving me breathless. He was such a cheater. He knew I couldn't resist his smile. Or quite frankly anything else about him. Cheater.

I narrowed my eyes, giving him what he hated most about me. The fact that mind reading wasn't in his power to be towards me.

"What are you thinking? It still gets me, just how I cannot see through you, just like everybody else in this world."

"I was thinking that if I did say yes, you would be there saying something about how gross it looks, of the food on my plate. But if I say no, you would make me feel grief, and eventually it will get to me, then I'd have to say yes anyhow."

"I assume you are right."

"Assume!" I scoffed. "You really will do that. I would know, mister, is that really appealing. Towards my cereal." I said in a poor impression of his voice. He just laughed.

"I guess 'assume' wasn't the right word. Let me rephrase. You are right. How is that?"

I thought for a little bit. Letting it sink in weather to say yes or no. But it really couldn't hurt. Just as long as Edward doesn't watch. "I guess. When exactly? Should I be all 'fancy'?" I said as I cringed at the thought but knowing him.

"Yes. Please do so. I can get Alice to find an outfit before her leave. If you don't mind." He stopped again. What was with him always thinking so much. It's annoying when he doesn't say it all in one sentence. "Actually you will mind. So no matter what, Alice always love to play dress up. Always blue." He lifter his hand to my cheek. Brushing it up and down. Sending shivers down my neck. He smirked. "It's my favorite on you. It goes great with your skin tone. Same as white and black."

"I already knew it is your favorite. It's too bad….." I stopped this time. Giving him a piece of his own medicine.

"Yes?" he encouraged me. To go on. I bit my lip from bursting out laughing.

"It's too bad that everything looks good on you. But so little looks good on me."

"I beg to differ. I just said certain colors I liked most on you. Who said I didn't like a lot of colors on you?"

"Good point." I looked at his hand. It was now curled on my shirt. I was wearing blue of course. He brought me closer to him. I was now right by his legs. My kneecap touching his. I almost gasp when he pulled me on his lap.

But I couldn't complain. I liked it. With him. His mouth was tracing my collarbone. Making me hold my breath. He lied me down on the bed so easily. With no effort at all. His lips I could feel cold as ice on my chest. My neck. But why not my lips? He moved his lips all over the top of my body. Relaxing his cheek on my chest where my heart was. On my stomach. Kissing the clothing on my stomach. Probably not wanting to go any farther than kissing my stomach.

I sat up ever so slightly. Letting him know that I wanted to lean up. He sat up with me. With a confused expression on his face.

"Edward?" I asked afraid of what he would say or do to this.

"Yes love?" He asked me. I was thankful he didn't say what.

"Don't move." He seemed to understand me when I said that. I got closer to him. slowly. Not wanting to go to fast with this. He sat very still. Still as a statue.

I leaned in. I touched his nose with my own. Then my lips to his nose. I traced his features with my lips and nose on his face. Breathing in his heavy minty scent. I lightly pecked his right cheek bone. Then the other. I kissed his forehead, and his nose. I moved down. Laying my lips to his. Relaxing there, just staying there for a moment to see if he would push me away. He didn't. And I knew he wouldn't. Not right now.

I crushed my lips to his softly. Slowly. Moving them with his. Trying to keep in mind he could push me away from him any moment now. I traced his lower lip with the tip of my tongue. Then trying to part his lips. Kissing him fiercely now. He parted his lips. Letting my tongues slip on to his won, and they danced together. I licked his lips. And let my instincts take over me.

His lips danced with me. He wasn't pushing away. This he so forbidden me from.

NO! He pushed me away. He moved. I gasped in some air. Letting it fill my lungs. But after I relaxed a bit from that one kiss. Our first kiss, he pulled me to him. Crushing my body to his. Then kissing me roughly. Fierce like. Then pushing me on my bad. Crushing me to it. I wasn't hurting. Actually it was very, very, well comforting. Perfect.

We kept kissing. He moved down to my stomach. I gasped aloud as he moved my shirt away from it. Lifting it up a little bit. He started planting kisses on my hips, my stomach, then my belly button. I bit my lip from doing anything weird. Like moaning from his cool touch or anything else. That night in my bedroom, we kissed. Barely talked. And all I can say is well……………………………..

Kissing him, is amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I love you Edward." I said to him. Right before I was under. The spell of sleeping. I so badly didn't want to sleep with him around when I could be kissing his lips. But I knew in the morning. I would be thankful that sleep came my way.


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note

Hello, everybody, I know its been forever since I updated so I hope to be updating by late February, and it should be worth the wait.

If u all want to friend me, my account on facebook, for and my chatango friends my email is aralanajleelovings96 or just look my pen name up!


End file.
